Project: Tellus Caelum
by St.Kitt
Summary: The scientist could not make all dinosaurs with pure dino dna and thus, had to mix and matched present animal dna to complete them. When the humans left the island, they also left many incomplete projects with it. 28 years passed since the last man set foot on the island. Man knows not what exists there in the present.


On Isla Sona, it was night and darkness swallowed the land, like the many monstrous beasts that walked it. A thin streak of light shot across the sky. It appeared to land on the island, but they all looked that way… didn't they? It had been 28 years, since Ingen last touched the island. The labs were now desolate. The many fragments of glass lay across the floor like sand on a beach. The dinosaurs that were known to walk the island are only a few of their… projects. Many were left incomplete and lay dormant in the lab. But no human really knew what was going on on the island today.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The awakening**

On the beach, a raptor drowsily walked the sandy shore of the island. His brown feathers rustled like leaves as the dark green feathers on his elbows blew in the wind. As he walked the beach, his tail swayed, cutting the horizon with its horizontal feathers. The star lights trickled into the ocean as his feet printed themselves in the sand. He closed his eyes now, and with every step let out a small clicking noise from his mouth. He began to trail into the forest. It was dense and only cracks of moonlight could be seen through the trees. He was a not more than four feet tall and his turf-like colours blended with the earth.

He stopped and opened its eyes. His amber irises glowed as he stared straight ahead into the bushes. Looking at him like a barracuda, a velociraptor. The dirt-coloured raptor let out two uniformed clicks.

Only one.

He saw no sympathy in its eyes, but instead, hate and disdain.

He hissed at his opponent and his feathers expanded. He may have been a hunter, but he was not willing to risk injury. Especially in his present state. He was not looking for a fight. After a few seconds, it was clear his rival was not going to back down. His feathers quickly changed from puffed to flat and sharp, while those on his elbow became barbed. Fractures of moonlight sliced through the tree's leaves as two raptors stood, ready for a showdown. The raptor's claws dug into the ground as it pounced like a snake at the smaller one. He darted to the side to avoid its jaws. As he did this, the feathers on his elbows stood up and they nicked its leg as he swiftly shot across its side and whizzed into the bushes.

The small raptor was only running at ten miles per hour. Slow compared to the quick flashes of movement it just performed. But he was tired. The velociraptor couldn't pursue, for he knew a tendon in its leg was severed and it was incapable of moving at high speeds. The feathered raptor slowed and swiftly climbed a nearby tree. He had only fractures of memory before his… awakening. He had to sleep now. He would need more energy, for his present state was far too weak.

On a giant redwood tree in the twilight forest, a small, electric-blue dino-bird rested on a patch of leaves. His eyes slowly slit open and he groggily gazed at the massive mushrooms that swelled out of a nearby tree. Their umbrellas dimly glowing yet piercing the darkness under the giant trees. He rose and stretched his wings. He looked around.

'_Squeeek?'_

He looked up at the stars which sequined the sky. Then he turned his head turned and he gazed at the many illuminated creatures that descended from the heavens, like falling stars. They were small and looked like moths, but their bodies darted like shooting stars. He turned his head back to the stars but he saw something at the side of his eye. The only thing that moved was his pupil as it rolled to the corner of the eye. His hawk-like vision focused on the many moth-like creatures in the distance… but they weren't moths. They were eating the moths. They swarmed like locus as they ravaged their feeding airspace. They were tiny pterasaurs, called anurognathus. Their sharp teeth processed the bugs into the mouths on their goblin-like faces.

He noticed the moth to pterasaur ratio quickly become zero to a legion. At this moment ,they did something impossible to spot by the naked eye. They looked at him.

They swarmed like the locus that devour plants but their sharp teeth said otherwise and they were coming towards him.

He took off from his leafy perch, and with his feathers blowing like leaves, he jetted through the grove with nothing but the strength of his wings. He moved like the wind. The grass below him looked like moss as he glided like a kite, with a few thousand flying piranhas behind him.


End file.
